Leave out all the rest
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Que el mundo se siga consumiendo, dejen a Voldemort cumplir su retorcido deseo, que la noche caiga y el día no llegue. Dejen que la sangre de inocentes se derrame mientras ellos siguen perdiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio

**Resumen:** Que el mundo se siga consumiendo, dejen a Voldemort cumplir su retorcido deseo, que la noche caiga y el día no llegue. Dejen que la sangre de inocentes se derrame mientras ellos siguen perdiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos.

**Notas de la Autora:** Soy de quienes piensan que el final marcado por un autor no impide que uno o muchos fans sigan haciendo de las suyas. Yo por ejemplo, continuo escribiendo dimensiones distorsionadas a las que muchos conocen como AU ¡Alabado AU! Este parece que se ha vuelto un muy recurrente afín mío ¿Quién lo diría?

¿Y esto? Esto es un patético intento de romance, humor raro (que ciertamente no tiene nada de humor) y más cosas extrañas. Para mí, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Leave out all the rest**

**.**

**.**

Él la mira y sonríe.

Ella lo mira y asiente.

Verde contra café, no luchan, no retan, ni mucho menos reclaman, solo aceptan muchas cosas y nada. Él estira la mano y roza su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos, estremece. Se dicen sin decir que _está bien_ que ya no importa, no ahora, no después, no mañana, ni nunca. Mienten, lo saben. Mienten, no les importa. Mienten, que bien se siente.

Él la besa, saborea.

Ella se deja, lo acerca.

Es de noche y el frio les encierra entre paredes de hielo, paredes invisibles, inexistentes. El viento gime de miedo, de gloria ¿A quién le importa? A ellos no, por supuesto. Que la tierra tiemble, que las siete plagas arremetan contra todos, contra nadie. Hermione arquea la espalda, de miedo, de gloria ¿A quién le importa? A Harry, por supuesto. Ellos son todo y son nada. Se dicen, les dicen. Miran al horizonte y no ven a nadie, miran al pasado y ven al mundo oponiéndose. El destino es cruel, el destino no existe, Harry lo jura, Hermione dice creerle pero miente y ambos lo saben. Todo es mentira, absolutamente todo. Desde el cielo oscurecido hasta la sangre entre sus dedos, no hay cielo, no hay sangre, solo ellos.

-"Quedémonos aquí Harry, vivamos y envejezcamos juntos, nadie nos encontrara, no podrán"—Murmura ella entre delirios, entre gemidos y un par de manos recorriendo hasta la parte más oculta de su cuerpo. Él joven sonríe y luego con un temblor en las extremidades, carcajea_—"Que chico más raro"—_Piensa ella pero lo envuelve con sus piernas.

Se aman, pero no es cierto. Se desean, mentira. Se extrañan ¿Por qué lo harían? Eso dice el mundo y con mundo se refieren especialmente a ellos, esos hermanos de cabellos rojizos. Ni a Hermione o a Harry les gusta el rojo, al menos no en el cabello de alguien. El tiempo avanza, minuto tras minuto. Y ellos siguen danzando entre movimientos torpes y sensuales, más lo primero que lo segundo aunque lo segundo es más _bueno_. Se miran y sonríen, haya fuera, muy lejos, afortunadamente lejos, el mundo se sigue consumiendo entre buenos y malos, otros no tan malos ni tan buenos. Pero él, _el niño que vivo_, ni tan niño y más que vivo piensa, se dice, que la magina no existe, a menos que fueran las manos de Hermione entre sus rebeldes cabellos. La magia solo era un cuento verídico al tenerla a ella y solo a ella entre sus brazos. Y más cursilerías de ese tipo.

Dejen a Voldemort cumplir su retorcido deseo, que ellos ya están realizando el suyo. Y todos tienen derecho. Mientras, el viento sigue azotando contra su muy modesta tienda, refugio bendito que los mantiene vivos, unidos, completamente aislados de una realidad desafortunada. Ambos escuchan el sonido del aire cuando choca contra las ramas de los arboles, parece llorar, gritar y reclamar. Deseando regresarlos a una verdad que nunca quisieron y mucho menos aceptaran.

Que la noche caiga y el día no llegue, que se congele el tiempo y las manecillas del reloj se quiebren. Ellos ya no son ellos. Son etéreos, espíritus perdidos en quién sabe dónde y todos saben por qué. Él ríe, ella le sigue. Es martes, piensan, pero tampoco es así aunque los martes son buenos. Harry cree que han pasado años, eternidades y que es bueno. Hermione, sin embargo, piensa que ya es tiempo.

-"Me niego"—Dice él con gesto ofuscado, ella ríe, le encanta ese gesto.

Dejen que la sangre de inocentes se derrame mientras ellos siguen perdiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos ¿Qué más da? Ellos ya están muertos ¡Que lo crea el mundo! Así lo creen ellos. La diferencia más grande es que todos los demás vivirán el infierno en la tierra y ellos seguirán acariciando el cielo con los dedos. _Que así sea_, se dicen, mientras se abrazan y funden. Que el mundo explote por su causa, que ya pagaran sus pecados luego.

.

.

.


End file.
